Capacitance respirometry will be evaluated as a method for continuously monitoring respiration during and immediately following surgery. Frequently during surgery, draping or positioning of the patient prevents adequate visual monitoring of spontaneous or mechanically controlled respiration. Flexible electrodes will be positioned contiguous with, but electrically isolated from the thorax. Recording will be made of changes induced by respiration and these changes related to simultaneous airflow and flow rate changes measured by conventional means. Bibliographic references: Colgan, F.J., Nichols, F.A. and DeWeese J.A. Positive End-Expiratory pressure, Oxygen Transport and the Low Output State. Anesthesia and Analgesia 53:538-543, 1974.